


Billy Unleashed

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsters, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: A little something I wrote on tumblr, centred around Billy struggling with the monster inside him as he fucks Steve up - in a good consensual way..





	1. Something Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first upload! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Was listening to Monster by Imagine Dragons on loop so I recommend!

It's ass-o'clock in the morning and the temperature is below freezing. Steve would chastise Billy for his inappropriate choice of clothing had his teeth not been tightly clenched against the chill.

Why had he agreed to sneak out again? More importantly, why had Billy drove them down some eerie back road and shut the engine off? It is a horror movie waiting to happen - oh wait, that's his life. Billy hadn't spoken a word since Steve climbed into the passenger seat and barely spared him a glance - which is confusing as fuck since he was all teasing grins and innuendos earlier that day.

Eyes narrowing at the other, Steve huffs and reaches for the cigarette that dangles from his lips - only to have his wrist caught in a vice grip. The touch almost sears his skin.

"What the hell? Jeez," Steve snatches his arm back and rubs at his wrist. "How are you so hot still? It's like, minus degrees or something." He's sure Billy runs on a higher temperature than most normal people, must be the Cali sun. Met with silence, Steve wants to scream.

"Well this has been fun, really. Next time, I pick the date okay?"

... 

"Billy? What is wrong with you?"

... 

"Hargrove... Tch, you know what? Just take me home, shit, you ask me to come out with you and then you just blow me off? Let's just go before I freeze."

Steve watches as Billy's knuckles whiten, fingers curling into a fist at his side. He opens his mouth to speak again but Billy is snapping towards him, rivulets of sweat tracking down his forehead. There's a deep flush climbing up from his exposed chest, spreading up his neck but most unnerving of all are his eyes. They've darkened somehow and the irises are bordered by a crimson ring. He appears to be looking straight through him.

Steve feels himself grow colder, if that were possible.

"Billy?" He manages to say, "You don't look so good babe..."

Something flickers in Billy's eyes and his features pull into a grimace. Grunting, the cigarette falls from his lips as he doubles over, hands diving to the side of his head. Steve's breath catches as Billy let's out a gutteral roar. It's freaking him the fuck out if truth be told. He's got one hand on the door latch and one braced forward, ready to defend himself - or comfort Billy, or fuck knows what.

Mere moments pass but they feel agonisingly long as Steve helplessly watches his boyfriend struggle with himself. He's seen Billy at his lowest points. He's seen him blinded by rage.

This? This is a first.

Almost as quickly as he began, Billy stops writhing and the car stills. Silence returns except for the thudding of Steve's heart in his ears. He waits with baited breath, closing his eyes slowly to compose himself. In the darkness, he can hear Billy shifting, can feel the weight of the boy sinking into the seat closer to him. An eye cracks open and Billy's face is a hair's breadth away from his own, his hot, tobacco scented breath fanning over his cheeks.

"Billy?"

At the utterance of his name, Billy's lips curl into something halfway between a smirk and a snarl. His eyes are still shadowed and glazed but they smoulder into Steve, like he's eyeing up his next meal.

"There's somethin' y'should know." Billy drawls and the tone sends a shudder rippling through Steve's body. "There's somethin' inside me. Somethin' I can't control anymore..."

Leaning in, Billy's lips brush Steve's ear. "The only thing is, I can't decide whether I want to fuck you," bite, "or c o n s u m e you..."


	2. Something Tempting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, things are turning up a notch now!

If it wasn't for the fact that Billy had just snapped out of some kind of feral 'episode', Steve may have laughed in his face. Instead, his body becomes rigid, breath caught in his throat while sparks of nervous excitement dance up and down his spine. Christ. Then he feels Billy's tongue, hot and wet against his ear and all that tension is released at once as he melts against the seat.

"Jesus fuck -" He manages to rasp out which evokes a dark chuckle from Billy, who pulls back just enough to crush their lips together. It's messy, it's bruising but fuck if Steve can't get enough. He parts his lips with a moan, shuddering at the sensation of their tongues twisting together. Urged on, Billy slides a leg over to straddle him - a difficult endeavour in the front of the camero but somehow making it seem easy. In this new position, Steve feels a little trapped, Billy's heavier weight giving little room for movement and - oh!

Steve's jaw slackens as Billy rocks his hips just so, denim-clad ass dragging over his crotch. If he wasn't hard before, he is now and with interest too! Lips, teeth and tongue move down to attack his neck in turn, one particularly hard bite breaking the skin for sure. 

"Ah-ahn, shit babe."

"This is just the appetisers. I'm here for the feast and I'm ravenous." Billy promises, smirking against Steve's skin. The pretty boy looks a perfect picture: moist, swollen lips and pink dusting his cheeks. "I betcha not cold now..."

Cocky fucker. Accurate however. Steve's body is on fire and Billy had barely touched him yet. In fact, the windows are starting to fog up too. Billy's hips are relentless and somehow he's developed a rhythm and angle that is dangerously close to sending Steve over the edge prematurely. The sight of Billy's sweat-sheened torso isn't helping his case either and his gaze drifts to a singular droplet, following it as it descends over the dips and plateaus of his body. Steve has a sudden urge to lick it off and does so, craning his neck to get close enough, fingers digging into Billy's sides.

Billy's response is to grab a fistful of hair and yank his head back roughly. Clicking his tongue he reprimands Steve, "Not. Yet."

Shuffling back and holding him in place with one hand in his hair, the other hand reaches for the fastenings of Steve's jeans and deftly pops them open. From there he wriggles his hand into his boxers and curls his fingers around his twitching length. Steve jolts and releases a whimper, back slightly arching while Billy pulls him out.

Billy Hargrove is an asshole. A shithead. Steve tries to think of a few more colourful insults to add to his list because said dipshit is teasing him. His strokes are slow and intense, fist gliding with ease thanks to the slickness of Steve's excitement. A twist of the wrist at the top before another slow descent. It's incredible, it's excruciating it's -

Gone.

"Fuck, don't stop!" What the actual upside-down hell!?

Now Billy's climbing off him and Steve just catches the gleam of white teeth as the other adjusts himself then starts the engine.

"Hargrove!" It's hard to sound outraged when you're a human puddle with a flushed cock bobbing between your legs but Steve is desperate. Is Billy for real?

"Pipe down princess, we're heading to a motel..."


	3. Something Undulating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part. Pure, unapologetic smut.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also you can follow my tumblr StrangerHarringroves and send writing prompts if you like!

The closest motel turns out to be only three miles away, which for Steve, is three miles too long. He'd been giving Billy the silent treatment during the drive, feeling slightly irked and humiliated. The latter offered no comfort, taking every opportunity to take his eyes off the road to smirk in Steve's direction. Steve had eventually tucked himself back in, the chilly air and circumstances killing his mood.

The door of the camero slams closed behind Steve as he gets out and trudges after Billy. They'll be lucky not to get murdered in this shithole, he thinks, taking in the seedy-looking building with a wrinkled nose. The car was a perfectly good place to get fucked, why did Billy have to bring them here? The room isn't much better but the bedsheets look clean which is a huge relief - though he's in two minds whether to let Billy touch him at all.

Petty much? Maybe.

"You look like a piece of furniture, get your ass over here." Billy breaks the silence, ridding himself of his shirt and tossing it aside. "Or y'gonna be a bitch about before still?"

"Fuck you." Is the snapped reply and yet, Steve's feet take him a few steps closer to where Billy is sat on the bed. It's the wrong thing to say as something dangerous flickers in Billy's eyes and his nostrils flare.

It's happening again. What 'it' is, Steve doesn't know. He just knows he's fucked one way or another and he's almost excited for it? Rather than wait for Billy's next move, Steve pushes his prior irritation back and pulls his shirt over his head, relishing the way Billy's eyes darken as he watches him. The jeans come off then, followed by his shoes and socks until he's stood there in just his boxers. Skin prickling with goosebumps, he shivers but whether that's the cold or Billy's hungry gaze, is hard to tell.

Billy is breathing heavily now, his chest swelling and glistening. Hot again, Steve surmises.

It happens in a blur. Steve's world tilts and suddenly he's on his back on the bed, Billy on all fours above him, his mouth already assaulting his collar bone. Steve gasps out a breath he'd been holding and it doesn't take long for his boxers to tent. His body squirms as Billy nips and suckles his way down his body, pausing to swirl his tongue around his sensitive nipples.

"Oh fuck," He sighs, head falling to the side.

Oh. FUCK.

Within his line of sight, his flushed features stare back at him. A mirror. A fucking mirror attached to the wardrobe. It's scratched and dirty but holy hells bells. The reflection catches everything.

Billy has reached the waistband of his boxers now and is tugging the elastic with his teeth, allowing the band to snap back against Steve's skin, prompting him to return his gaze. Damn. Billy's looking up at him devilishly from under his lashes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Steve gulps. Slowly, his boxers are peeled down and Billy shuffles to one side so he he can slip them off over his legs. All the while, his eyes remain fixated on Steve's - even when his hand curls around the base of his length and his head lowers...

There's no teasing this time, Billy is like a starved man, swallowing Steve's cock in it's entirety, holding it there and enhoying the weight of it on his tongue and the thickness at the back of his throat. Steve's died and gone to heaven  
It's like his dick is surrounds by silken heat and he's tempted to thrust his hips. Billy moves before he does though, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue in a rhythm that has Steve moaning like a pornstar. Each glide of the lips is followed by a hollowing of cheeks and honestly, when did Billy become a pro? Over and over, while Steve twists and arches against the sheets, throwing his head back as his hands grab fistfuls of golden curls.

Once again, he turns towards the mirror and watches Billy suck him off, watches himself come undone and its so unbelievably hot, he could easily come from the visuals alone. Billy follows his gaze, noticing the mirror for the first time. The resulting moan around his cock assures Steve that he liked what he saw. Their faces lock in the reflection and Bill slowly pulls off with a 'pop', a string of saliva extending from his chin to the tip of Steve's cock.

Oh man.

"Turn around." The abrupt command startles Steve but he complies, grabbing a pillow to tuck under his hips. Billy chuckles behind him, "Bold of you to assume I'm wanting to fuck you like this."

"Aren't you?"

There's no reply, only the sound of Billy discarding the rest of his clothes. Steve uses the mirror to sneak a good look at his boyfriends nudity. The word 'Adonis' comes to mind.

Catching him looking, Billy reaches down and gives his own cock a few playful tugs before kneeling behind Steve's elevated rear. He feels clammy hands part his cheeks and cringes as Billy spits between them. Of course he didn't bring any lotion. Its gonna hurt but well, it'll be worth it. Steve's never wanted Billy to be inside him more than he does right now. 

"Wait, turn ninety degrees." 

"Huh?" 

"Face the fucking mirror, I wanna watch." 

Well then. 

Steve complies and is soon looking himself yet again. What a hot mess. His eyes flick to Billy who is making a show of licking his fingers to wet them. Sucking in a breath, Steve waits for Billy to stretch him, exhaling roughly when both fingers push in at once, twisting and curling impatiently. A dull sting reminds Steve that he's going to have to relax more and he allows his shoulders to drop, pushing back against the fingers that are scissoring inside him. As soon as it starts feel good. The fingers are gone and the thick head of Billy's cock is nudging at his entrance and Steve carefully watches Billy's face morph as he pushes in past the tight ring of muscle. 

"Mmmn, princess, feels'good." Billy grunts, hands settling on either side of Steve's hips, lifting them up off the pillow. The thrusts are shallow and slow at first, allowing Steve to adjust. He's doesn't want to break him just yet. Steve's moans urge him on and the uncontrollable spasms around his dick make it impossible to maintain a steady pace. Soon he's rolling his hips with more force, sweat dripping down his face. The room begins to fill with the sound of slapping flesh and low grunts. Both boys watch their reflections, Steve barely able to focus with the intensity of Billy fucking him. Billy's thrusts are erratic at this point and his thumbs are pressing bruises into Steve's hips. Leaning forward, he adjusts his angle and brushes against a sweet spot that has Steve almost sobbing. He releases a hand to hook his fingers into Steve's mouth, smirking into the reflection. 

"Look at you." He purrs. "You like it, huh?" 

Oh god. 

Steve is hurtling towards the edge, there's no way he can hold off much longer. The fingers are removed from his mouth and he's surprised he can taste blood. Billy begins to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts and it only takes a few flicks of the wrist before Steve is coming. His body tenses for a moment, a shockwave pulsing through his body before releasing, soaking Billy's fingers and the sheets below. 

Boneless, Steve has to be supported by Billy while he makes his last thrusts, Steve's release coaxing an orgasm of his own to shudder through him, filling Steve with hot seed. 

Exhausted but sated, the pair sink into the mattress, a heap of sweat and heavy breathing. A few moment later, their eyes meet in the mirror again, both sporting shit-eating grins. 

"I need to invest in a mirrored wardrobe." Steve confesses. "You know, for when you climb in through my window and almost wake my parents." 

"Tch, you love it."

"Whatever goldilocks..." 

"Shut up pretty boy." 

\- end -


End file.
